Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointer processing circuit which is suitably adopted to a transmission apparatus operated in a digital transport network called a Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), i.e., particularly called a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) in North America.
Generally, in a transmission apparatus incorporating therein a cross connect equipment employed in the SONET communication system, a phase matching of transmission signals is achieved by the use of respective pointer values. In this case, it is desired to easily achieve the pointer value processing for the pointer values of the multiplexed input frame signals given from not only a single input transmission line but also a plurality of input transmission lines.